<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kingfisher by musicmillennia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275125">Kingfisher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia'>musicmillennia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Dad Bones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Y'all Mind if I, shower Leonard McCoy in love and affection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Enterprise is being rebuilt, Len decides to take advantage of leave and ask if he can take Joanna for the summer. In light of his service to Starfleet, the judge decides to send someone out to inspect his living situation. Len, Jim and Spock know the social worker's coming, just not when. It has to be a surprise to encourage natural behavior. </p>
<p>Len shouldn't have worried.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Joanna McCoy &amp; Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kingfisher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>can I offer you some fluff in this trying time?</p>
<p>(side note: the face cast for Herring, the OFC, is the Captain from Almost Human)<br/>Title is what it is 'cause the kingfisher is believed to be a symbol of prosperity, peace and love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dr. McCoy?"</p>
<p>Len looks over his shoulder. The woman has a wrinkled pixie face, curled brown hair in a bun. There's a slight smile on her thin lips, offset by her crisp black blazer and pencil skirt. In her left hand is a leather bag.</p>
<p>His heart punches his chest. "Miss Herring, right?"</p>
<p>Herring catches up to him. "Getting groceries is a good first impression. You're on your way home?"</p>
<p>Len doesn't know why he's suddenly self-conscious about the paper bags. "Yeah. Guess you're coming with?"</p>
<p>"If you don't mind."</p>
<p>Len bites back a <em>don't got a choice, do I? </em>He's only got one shot at this. "Not far now."</p>
<p>Herring nods. "Good neighborhood. More points in your favor."</p>
<p><em>Don't get your hopes up, don't get your hopes up. </em>"Starfleet likes their people close by. We're grounded 'til the ship's done, but y'never know what'll happen."</p>
<p>"Very true. And you live with Captain Kirk and Commander Spock?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Is that bad? It shouldn't be.</p>
<p>But is it?</p>
<p>They don't talk the rest of the way to the soft gray townhouse that's settled among other stylish homes with stylish people. Even after a month, Len's still weirded out. This is where he <em>lives</em> right now. But with a glance at Herring, he's gratified to see she's suitably impressed.</p>
<p>"Let me help," Herring says when he adjusts to get his key.</p>
<p>"Nah, I got it."</p>
<p>Jim and Spock's shoes are by the door. Len swallows and really, really hopes Jim's not walking around without a shirt again. Or pants.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Up the stairs. After another couple swallows, Len calls, "Jim?"</p>
<p>A soft "Hmmm?" from the living room. Len leads Herring in, and all tension leaves him.</p>
<p>Jim's not only wearing pants, he's in the soft gray cardigan Amanda sent him for his birthday and one of Len's black t-shirts. He's stretched out on the couch, thick black-framed glasses on as he turns the page of a paperback. He's not usually a novel person, but he wants to get into Jo's good graces, and she loves the Temeraire series by Naomi Novik, a 21st century author she found in the back of a used bookshop. As usual, he's breezed through to the fifth book in less than a week.</p>
<p>Spock is sitting on the floor by Jim's hip, meditating. He looks especially relaxed with Jim content behind him.</p>
<p>"I put on tea," Jim says absentmindedly, already turning the page again, "I know it's not your thing, but I found somethin' with peaches in it." He looks up to smirk at Len, then freezes. "Oh."</p>
<p>In an instant, Jim's on his feet, Captain Kirk's pretty smile's in place and glasses off to put those pretty blues on full display. "Miss Herring, right?"</p>
<p>Herring's pupils dilate even as her expression doesn't change from a professional mask. No one is immune to the blues. "Correct, Captain. I'm here for the surprise inspection."</p>
<p>Jim laughs. "Certainly surprising." He squeezes Spock's shoulder until Spock opens his eyes.</p>
<p>"Greetings," Spock says, rising as well to give Herring the ta'al that is quickly returned.</p>
<p>"A pleasure to meet you both," Herring says.</p>
<p>Jim goes for a handshake next. "Pleasure's all ours. Bones, I'll take those. You give Miss Herring a tour."</p>
<p>Len'd rather leave that to Jim. He's way better at stuff like this. But Jo's not his daughter.</p>
<p>"If you don't mind, I'd like to show myself around," Herring says.</p>
<p>Len's the only one who stiffens. Jim replies with an easy, "Sure. We'll be out here."</p>
<p>When the social worker takes a right into the hall, Len barely has time to set the bags on the kitchen counter before Spock's squeezing his arm and Jim's pressing against his other side.</p>
<p>"You got plenty in your favor," Jim says quietly, like he hasn't reminded Len that a million times since the video call with the judge. "You got this."</p>
<p>"She seems kind," Spock adds.</p>
<p>Jim takes his hand. Len white-knuckles his fingers, doing the same when Spock hooks their index and middle fingers.</p>
<p>"You said it had peaches?" Len mumbles.</p>
<p>Jim grins.</p><hr/>
<p>Herring returns to Len, Spock and Jim at the round kitchen table drinking tea from novelty mugs they'd given each other. Jim's soft smile brightens into a friendly grin. Spock nods to her.</p>
<p>Len tries not to look like a frightened child. He's looked Klingon warships in the eye, but he can't quite do the same with a simple Human woman.</p>
<p>"Tea, Miss Herring?" Jim asks.</p>
<p>"No thank you," Herring says, taking the last empty seat. "I see you've made some homey touches to the guest room."</p>
<p>"It was Bones' idea," Jim replies.</p>
<p>"Leonard was most adamant about making Joanna feel welcome here," Spock says, and Len really wishes they'd both stop before he sinks into the floor.</p>
<p>"All I did was put up a couple posters," Len mutters.</p>
<p>"It's an effort," Herring says. "And I'm to understand you are in a relationship?"</p>
<p>They leave it to Len to answer. He shifts in his seat. "Couple months. Friends a while before that."</p>
<p>"Only a couple months? You're quite settled together." Herring smiles. "Dr. McCoy, I'll just be blunt: I see no reason why Joanna shouldn't be allowed to be here."</p>
<p>Len shoots up in his seat. "Really?"</p>
<p>"Don't act so surprised. You have a stable home, a stable job, and a stable relationship. You have a record of fighting for your daughter and have never missed a child support payment even after your ex-wife took most of the money. Of course Joanna can't go with you into space, but when you are planetside, I think we can come to an arrangement."</p>
<p>Jim's gripping Len's knee under the table. Spock's is simply there, but it's a welcome weight, 'cause Len's gonna float through the roof any second.</p>
<p>"Thank you," he says, clearing his throat when it comes out hoarse.</p>
<p>"Thank <em>you</em>," Herring says, "It's not every day I get to meet heroes."</p>
<p>Jim's laugh is genuine and sweet. "Just doing our job, ma'am."</p><hr/>
<p>Joanna takes one look at Len's face and screams in delight.</p>
<p>Len's gonna cry. He's gonna break down and blubber like a teenager.</p>
<p>Spock rubs his back as he passes, letting Len breathe through it.</p><hr/>
<p>His daughter smells like summer and all the hope he thought he'd lost. Jim's recording for the crew; they didn't want to overwhelm Jo, though Len thinks it'd be the other way around.</p>
<p>"Show me your ship!" she demands as soon as she's back on her feet.</p>
<p>"It's not finished yet," Len says.</p>
<p>"Dang it, Daddy, why'd you think I came all this way?"</p>
<p>Jim gapes. "Did she just...?"</p>
<p>"I believe she did," Spock murmurs.</p>
<p>Len laughs. Really laughs. "Let's get ya settled in first, okay?"</p>
<p>"Wow," Jim breathes.</p><hr/>
<p>"What's your bay gonna be like?" Joanna asks once she's in the hangar, taking 1701-A with starry eyes.</p>
<p>"All the latest stuff," Len replies proudly, arms crossed. "We're the flagship for a reason."</p>
<p>Joanna tugs his wrist. "Y'know I'm gonna be on there with ya one day, right? I'm gonna be the new CMO!"</p>
<p>Len blinks hard. "Aw, well. Guess I can't compete with that."</p>
<p>"Nope!" Jim chirps, "Too bad, Bones, you're retiring early."</p>
<p>"What a hardship."</p>
<p>Joanna giggles.</p>
<p>"A doctor is a noble profession," Spock tells her, "And if you possess a modicum of your father's talent, Starfleet will be most fortunate to have you."</p>
<p>While Len processes that, Joanna grins and says, "I know!"</p>
<p>"Maybe there'll be a USS <em>Temeraire </em>to fly on," Jim teases.</p>
<p>Len's daughter propels herself at him, wrapping around his legs. "You read it?!"</p>
<p>"'Course I did! Just finishing up <em>Victory of Eagles</em>. Kinda bloody for an eight year old, though."</p>
<p>"But if I'm gonna be a doctor, I'm gonna have to get used to it!"</p>
<p>Jim smiles at Len. "Guess so."</p>
<p>Joanna takes his hand, exciting Jim. Spock takes Len's fingers, and they follow.</p>
<p>"You are happy," Spock says as Joanna practically skips on the sidewalk, babbling about ice cream.</p>
<p>"'Course I am," Len replies. "I haven't held her in <em>years</em>, Spock." He smiles sadly. "She's gotten so big."</p>
<p>Spock strokes his fingers. "You deserve this happiness, Leonard. Jim has told me I should remind you."</p>
<p>Len snorts. "Good t'know you listen to 'im sometimes."</p>
<p>Spock raises an eyebrow. "I have—"</p>
<p>"Joke, Spock. Don't need a list of how many times you've followed Jim's dumb ass." Len sighs as Jim points to his favorite ice cream place. "He's wrapped around her finger."</p>
<p>"Was that not already established?"</p>
<p>Len barks a surprised laugh. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess so." Jim looks back, mouth opening—"You get one scoop, Jim! <em>One</em>!"</p>
<p>Jim pouts.</p>
<p>"I mean it!"</p>
<p>Joanna drags Jim down so she can whisper in his ear. Jim's eyes light up.</p>
<p>"I believe Joanna will share her serving with Jim," Spock says.</p>
<p>Len pinches the bridge of his nose. "This is gonna be a long summer."</p>
<p>"You would prefer it."</p>
<p>"...yeah." Len watches Jim skip with Joanna into the shop. "Yeah, I would."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>didn't mean to actually include Joanna's arrival, but I couldn't resist a little peek.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>